A Little More A Little More
by TennyoAkana
Summary: ONESHOT SONGFLICK KK FLUFF LIME : Walls of the heart can easily be brokeen down by the right person. Kaoru has been trying to get closer to Kenshin. Can she do it?


Kassie: Hey everyone! This is my one shot for Kaoru/Kenshin RK. It's a song flick also. I got this song from Midori no Hibi. This is the ending song called, in English, **_A little more….A little More…_** It may or may not fit the way I want it to. It's just a matter of hoping it does.

I don't own RK or this song.

* * *

_**(When I noticed I was thinking about you...**_

_**I felt very embarrassed**_

_**And I really hate that feeling**_

_**That's because I'm afraid to convey my feelings)**_

_

* * *

_

She often wondered what his flaming red hair would feel like between her fingers. Would it be soft to touch like it looked or would it be or all dried out? She didn't know but she wanted to find out. There was actually a lot of things she wanted to know about Kenshin. His eyes…how they seemed to change color. She wondered how that was possible. To go from a soft gentle violet that relaxes you so much because you easily get lost in them, and then change into an intoxicating amber that just makes your stomach drop and your heart speed up while you are burnt within their depths.

Kaoru blushed just thinking about his eyes. She angrily threw the duster she was cleaning the walls off with down to the ground and growled. _'STOP IT!' _Kaoru yelled mentally to herself. She didn't have time to think about these things! And why was she thinking about him like that anyway! For the love of kami-sama he was just a man that was staying with her. No special meaning what-so-ever!

But…he did keep her from being lonely again. That feeling of loneliness…is like living hell Being alone with no one there for you. At night it was the worse. During the day there was things you could do to take your mind off of your pain. But at night when it was time to sleep. You couldn't sleep because your mind always pulled you back to the pity you felt for yourself. She had no doubt in her mind that even if she was optimistic there was a limit that she would soon pass if she was left alone like that for any longer. She would probably join her family in heaven

But…she didn't.

That was because HE came into her life. And saved her from her loneliness, from her pain. Even though it hadn't been too long since they had met she didn't want him to leave the dojo. Not now…not _ever._

She felt her cheeks flushed once more with embarrassment. _'Kaoru! I can't believe you have a crush on a wanderer who you know may leave someday!' _Kaoru's eyes grew sad at the thought as she kneeled down and picked up the duster she had thrown down. _'That's right Kenshin…can walk out any time…because he's just staying here because he's tired of wandering…he may just pick up and leave when the time comes once more…' _

* * *

_**(Even though I suppress it in my head I can't do anything about my heart**_

_**I don't let you notice it when we meet**_

_**So it can be normal how I plan to talk to you)**_

* * *

Kaoru stood next to Kenshin while he was smiling and washing the dishes. He seemed to be so happy when he did chores. Kaoru was giving him glances every now and then. Kenshin noticed this and asked,

" Kaoru-dono? Is something wrong?"

" Iie Kenshin!" Kaoru said pushing her thoughts she had just had about the Rurouni to the back of her mind and looked at him and smiled. Kenshin blinked, looked as if he was believing it as he smiled and said,

" Oro! Okay!" He then went back to scrubbing and handing Kaoru the dishes to dry. As she watched herself dry off the dishes she was thinking, _'I can't let my feelings show…I think I know that Kenshin knows what I feel for him is no longer friendship…but he refuses to admit it…and if I tell him my feelings now…then what? I can't let that happen. I'll have to hide them a little longer before I can tell him and take his answer in full force.' _She smiled to herself and kept scrubbing.

Kenshin looked at the Kendo Teacher by his side. He was curious to what this raven hared woman was thinking.

* * *

_**(To act so composed has started to hurt**_

_**Lying to you I will put away…but)**_

* * *

It was New Year's. Everyone in the city of Tokyo was dressed in their finest. Even the borders at the Kamiya dojo. And of course Sano as well. Kenshin was wearing his red GI instead of his normal pink…I mean magenta one, Yahiko was in a pure green outfit and well Sano…Sano was still wearing his pure white and aku outfit but he had his shirt closed so that counts right?

Kaoru, who had a few days before had been cleaning her mother's old room and had came across her mother's old kimonos. Kaoru had to stare at them for as long as she could. She thought that she was dreaming. The kimonos she held in her hands were made of pure silk. There was no doubt about it. Her mother must have had these when she was at least Kaoru's age. They all had their own set of designs and the colors are them were truly rare.

But a certain one caught her eye. It was that one she was wearing right now.

Kaoru was wearing a dark purple kimono. The silk part of it was so soft and smooth to her skin she felt like she was wearing a cloud. There was no design on her kimono. But she didn't mind that. Sometimes the most loveliest things were plain. Secretly she wanted to be like the kimono she was wearing. So a certain someone would see the real her. Her obi was a bright, silk too, yellow one. This one did have a design on it. Sewed on it were sakura petals that seemed to be blowing in the wind. Yeah she knew it was common but that didn't mean she didn't like it any less.

Kaoru couldn't help but giggle as she touched her kimono. She was giddy all over from excitement. _'Why because you're wearing a kimono or something else…?' _A little voice in the back of her mind had nagged her. Kaoru right now chose to ignore it. She was happy tonight because for once, no one would be able to call her an ugly old hag, or a sweaty little girl. That was why she was so giddy. She played with her long black hair that for now she had up in a neat bun with painted chop sticks going threw it. She even had a flower in her above her ear.

" This is going to be fun that it is." Kenshin's voice suddenly spoke up grabbing Kaoru out of her thoughts. She looked towards him and saw him smiling at her with that grin of his. Kaoru smiled back,

" Hai it really is!" Would tonight be the night? That maybe…just maybe Kenshin would open up to her just a little bit more? And she would be able to tell him just how much she loved him? She bit her bottom lip to try and ease her nerves. Kenshin noticed that she was biting her lip and asked worriedly,

" Kaoru-dono? Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself…" She blinked and then grinned.

" Hai! I'm fine I'm fine you don't need to worry about me Kenshin!" Kenshin really didn't buy it but he nodded anyway.

" Oro…" He would just have to keep a closer eye on her is all. Yahiko who was eating some food on a stick, Kenshin couldn't really tell what it was because what was left of it was deformed.

" Eh…she probably has to use the bat—" Kaoru quickly smacked him to shut him up.

" QUIET YAHIKO-CHAN!" Yahiko fell over twitching. Kenshin quickly stepped into the fight he didn't want Kaoru's kimono to be ruined. She looked…so…he couldn't explain it. She always looked lovely but tonight she looked…an old saying came into his mind. _Bewitching beauty. _That would probably describe how he felt about her right now. He smiled at her. Kaoru blinked.

" Kenshin?"

" Sessha was just thinking that—"

" KEN-SAN!"

" ORO!" Kenshin was abruptly cut off when a certain someone's arms wrapped around his neck and held him from behind. The taller woman had to bend down to rub faces with him. Kaoru had to take a step back as she looked and saw Megumi hugging Kenshin so…affectionately. She wished she could do that. But she couldn't…because…

She was scared…

" Oro! Megumi-dono!" Kaoru then looked up and saw Megumi was getting really close to Kenshin as she kept snuggling her face in the nape of his neck. Kaoru felt her heart pain as her stomach dropped. But that was soon replaced with that burning rage in her chest that was caused by the most terrible emotion of all.

Jealously.

" Megumi-san! Leave Kenshin alone!" Megumi loosened up her grip on Kenshin and stared at Kaoru. Kaoru got a nice look at what Megumi was wearing. She was wearing a different bend of make up tonight that caused her eyes to show much more. She was wearing a violet color kimono with carp sewed onto it. Her obi was a purple one with black strips going across on it. Megumi's hair was up as well she had left some side hair framing her face. Where her hair was up at was a pink flower. She blinked at Kaoru before smirking,

" Oh? What's this? Did Tanuki choose to dress up today? My how cute of her…" Megumi then snuggled Kenshin again. Kenshin looked at the woman behind him and thought, _'Oro Megumi-dono! Kaoru-dono is going to get mad! ORO!' _He could hear Battousai inside of him growling.

" _**Why can't she just be clinging to SANO! What the hell did we do to deserve this! I rather have Kaoru hold us like she is anyway."**_

" _Silence I don't wanna hear you." _Battousai was silent before he came back with his ultimate name.

" **_Bitch." _**

" _I'll remember that…"_

Kenshin used his speed to get out of Megumi's embrace and said,

" Maa, maa now just calm down…" Megumi ignored him and went on teasing Kaoru.

" I have to admit you look more like a lady today, you really do look good…however…no matter what you wear you'll still look like a sweaty little girl." Kaoru growled and hissed out,

" What is I am one! I'm PROUD of who I am!" Kenshin hid a smile at that one. He was glad that she wasn't ashamed of herself. Megumi then thought, _'Well…I guess I go back to option Number two.' _She went back to hugging Kenshin while rubbing her face in his neck once more. She watched as Kaoru's face got red with angry as she cried,

" MEGUMI LEAVE KENSHIN ALONE!" Megumi smirked.

" Why? Ken-san doesn't seem to mind at _all._"

" Actually…Sessha---" He was cut off when Megumi asked Kaoru,

" Why do you even care? Don't tell me you _love _Ken-san! OHOHOHOHOHO!" Megumi closed her eyes as she laughed and bought her hand up to her mouth. Kaoru's face was beat red but it wasn't from the anger any longer it was from embarrassment. Did that fox see though her so easily? Her eyes went to the ground she couldn't met anyone's eyes yet.

" Well DO you?" Megumi repeated. Smirking. She was waiting for Kenshin to make a move but he didn't. It seemed like he was waiting for an answer too.

Kaoru's head shot up and she screamed, " YES I ADMIT IT I LOVE HIM! I WANT HIM! TOUCH HIM AGAIN AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Everyone's mouth was wide. Even Yahiko who had food in his mouth was in shock by Kaoru's sudden outburst. Sano stopped whatever he was doing and just stared. Huffing Kaoru looked at Kenshin and stomped up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his Gi and pulled him down and kissed him on the lips passionately.

Well…

At least that's what she _wanted _to do but instead…

Kaoru was silent before she looked up with hot tears in her eyes from her embarrassment. Growling she grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on. Which sadly was a wooden sandal from a new by salesman. Growling in her throat she threw it at Kenshin screaming,

" WHO THE HELL COULD LOVE HIM! YOU WANT HIM YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" After she threw it at him she quickly took off and ran to the river to be alone. As she ran tears fell from her eyes as she felt her heart ping again from lying to him. Why didn't she just do what she wanted to do? Why couldn't she? She wasn't scared anymore was she? Before she WANTED to tell him her feelings but now…why stopped her. She then remembered there was a look in his eyes. She didn't know if he knew that he had let his mask slip a tiny bit but he did. His eyes told her. _Not now…I can't hear them now. _

" ORRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kenshin fell back onto the ground with a wooden sandal coming out of his forehead and his eyes were swirls spinning around and around. Megumi blinked.

" Ken-san?" After Kenshin recovered he mumbled out,

" Kaoru-dono…" He soon went after her. Sano that was behind Megumi then said,

" You should keep in mind that she is a simple girl…" She looked back at him smiling slightly,

" I know, I know but I just wanted her to confess…how long can they stay like that?" Sano shrugged.

" Let them do it on their own." She sighed.

" You're no fun Sanosuke." He raised his eyebrow.

" Heh. Come on Fox I'll buy you a doll or something…"

* * *

_**(A little more... A little more...**_

_**If I can get closer to your heart**_

_**A little more... A little more...**_

_**So that this moment won't end**_

_**Please God, give me courage) **_

* * *

Kaoru sat on a log staring at the river. She saw the look in his eyes and held her feelings back. Her tears had long since stopped but she was staring at the water intently. It was night time and the stars shined off of it. Hopefully Kenshin weren't think of this as anything else. She was easily jealous. So he may just think that it was because of the crush she had on him that she acted like this. But somehow she knew that she was wrong. She knew that Kenshin knew that she loved him. But like his eyes said before, he didn't want to hear it just yet.

'_Is it because you're afraid Kenshin? To let someone close to your heart again?' _She knew about his first wife Tomoe. And she couldn't blame him for putting up so many walls around his heart. She understood it. But she wanted to break down those walls and confess her undying love for him. But he weren't let her. He weren't let her too close to his heart because he knew that he may be hurt once more. She was so lost in thoughts about Kenshin that she didn't hear any foot steps approach from behind her.

" Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru nearly jumped when she heard Kenshin's voice. She slowly looked back and saw Kenshin walk towards her with a small smile on his lips and a calm look over his face.

" Kenshin…" Kaoru said softly but then looked down at her actions and turned back around.

" Oro?" Kenshin sat next to her and looked at her.

" Are you okay Kaoru-dono? Did what Megumi-dono say expect you that much?" Kaoru looked at him for a second before looking down again

" Kinda…but I'm sorry I threw something at you! I just saw white and next thing I knew and…yeah…" Kenshin chuckled at her side.

" It's alright. Sessha is fine see?" He took her pale hand put it over the spot where the sandal had smacked him. Kaoru smiled in relief.

" I'm glad…" Kaoru then realized that her hand was still touching Kenshin's forehead. She quickly pulled away and mumbled,

" I'm sorry…" Her face was a deep crimson color. Kenshin blinked.

" There's no need to be sorry Kaoru-dono…you didn't hurt sessha…" Kaoru nodded.

" Hai…but…when I…" Kenshin glanced at her before looking at the sky and saying,

" The fire works will be ready soon." She blinked and looked up. He smiled at her.

" Fireworks?" She asked. Kenshin nodded.

" Hai, I heard that at 8 PM tonight in the middle of the town they will be lighting off fireworks." Kaoru looked up at the sky and asked,

" Wow. I thought that was just a rumor!" Kaoru said smiling at thinking about how pretty the fireworks will be. Kenshin looked at her and smiled. He looked at the sky himself while he waited he said,

" Kaoru-dono, walls are sometimes easy to break down as long as you know how to do it." Kaoru blinked and looked at Kenshin. But he wasn't looking at her. He was still looking at the sky. She was staring at him when the first fire work first went off. The blue color of the fireworks colored Kenshin's face and made his red GI look a purple color. She could see the fireworks in his violet eyes. He then looked at her and said,

" You don't want to miss these Kaoru-dono!" Kaoru blinked and then looked at the sky and watched as red ones, blue ones, all kinds of fire works popped into the sky and light it up. Her eyes shined at the colors and she smiled. For now forgetting everything and only watching the fire works dance across the night sky. Kenshin looked at Kaoru and smiled. He slowly scooted next to her and whispered, even though he knew she weren't be able to hear him.

" _And you Kaoru are one EXCELLENT wall destroyer." _

_

* * *

__**(When I'm alone with my bad crazy thoughts**_

_**I worry about what you think of me**_

_**I'm sorry I stepped forward to try to let you know**_

_**I'm not myself, I don't like the fog around my heart**_

_**Depending on someone else makes me run away... but)**_

* * *

Two bodies were one under the futon's cover as the one body on top slowly moved to the beat of a hidden rhythm. Their breaths were hot an heavy as they tried to have the oxygen come to them.

The people were of different sizes but not that much of different sizes. As the one on top was long and more wider than the one on the bottom. There were sounds of pleasuring and sounds of grunting. But mostly it was the pleasure that was ringing though the room that the people shared. Flaming red hair was touching and tangled in a pool of raven night hair as it was a man above the woman. The man went closer to the woman's face as he panted out her name huskily,

" K-Kaoru…"

" Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered as she put her hands on his face and kissed him passionately as the sweat rolled down their body. Since they were one…

Kaoru shook her head quickly. Trying to clear her mind of her dirty thoughts of Kenshin, who at the moment was washing everyone's clothes with a grin on his face. Kaoru had a heated blush on her face and sweat was running down it as well Her legs were weak and a fire was within her that she didn't understand. It was where her…danger zone, was and it coursed though her body. She touched her forehead and didn't understand but…she wanted to.

'_I don't understand…where are these thoughts coming from?' _She waved her hand in her face to make some air to try to cool her down. She felt hot again recalling about her day dream. And she got all of that from watching this man do laundry! What was wrong with her! _'As much as I hate to admit it…I may need to see Megumi-san about this after all…I don't know what's going on about my body…or mind.' _Kaoru sighed.

" Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked as he finished and cleaned his hands up he walked over to the girl that looked really red.

" Hai Kenshin?" Kaoru asked looking up at him. She was beginning to suspect that this summer heat was getting to her. Kenshin thought so too that's why he said,

" Kaoru-dono why don't you go take a bath? I don't think sessha will need to warm it up for you the weather is." Kaoru smiled and said,

" Hai, I think I will take one. Thanks Kenshin, you better take one afterwards." Kenshin smiled.

" Hai Sessha will do that, that he will." Kaoru went into her room to retrieve her bath supplies and then jogged to the bathhouse. She didn't see Kenshin.

* * *

She was in there for a good 20-30 minutes before she walked out feeling much cooler than she had done before. The fire that was within her had long since passed. Feeling refreshed she walked towards the porch to look for Kenshin. She wanted him to take a bath as well, it was hot enough to get someone. She knew that Yahiko and Sano were out, doing something. They didn't tell her anything. She sighed. _'Men's things….if it's so manly why didn't they tell Kenshin? Where IS Kenshin anyway?' _She thought to herself. But her thoughts were soon answered as she saw the redhead laying on the porch. Resting in the shade. Kaoru stared at him for a moment before she slowly and quietly approached him.

He looked so…innocent. He was breathing softly while his fiery bangs were at the side of his face. He had a peaceful expression on as if he didn't have a care in the world and there wasn't a boulder over his shoulders. He looked so…at peace. Kaoru gulped when she saw his lips. They looked so soft…even for a female you never see lips so soft as these. Kenshin then took a breath by opening them slightly. Kaoru took a step back scared that she had awaken him. But when he didn't move she took a few more steps to him and looked them more closely. His lips were slightly parted. You could see his pink tongue and a little bit of teeth were showing.

Kaoru's eyes lowered as she lowered her head slightly to his head. Her heart was beating loudly in her head. Her body was numb but yet it moved closer to him. Her cheeks were flushed as she was so close to his lips. She wondered what they were feel like under hers. She slowly closed her eyes as she lowered her head down to his lips.

They were as soft as they looked. And at the moment they tasted like the morning breakfast with salt. Kaoru found it…nice.

Now Kaoru could understand if Kenshin woke up and started demanding what the hell she was doing. Or woke up pushed her off and slowly backed away from her like she was a monster. But what she didn't expect that he would put a hand on her head and pull her lips closer to him. And begin to passionately kiss her and show how to kiss.

Kaoru's eyes widen. Was he awake! No…Kenshin weren't be doing this if he was. She then tried to get out of his gasp but his grip was form and he licked her bottom lip before he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth and gently coaxed her tongue. Kaoru moaned softy in her throat, but then realized what she was doing and quickly got out of his embrace. She held her lips in shock. Kenshin was still asleep breathing softly. He had reacted to her! And…WOW was Kenshin a kisser…

Shaking her head of THAT thought she quickly went to the other side of the house and went inside. She needed to see Megumi right away.

When he heard the door close, Kenshin opened his eyes to appear blazing amber. He sat up and smirked touching his lips, pulling his fingers away he licked his lips, " They are as soft as they look and sure as hell are yummy…" She looked at where Kaoru disappeared to just a few moments ago, " Close Kaoru very close to knocking down the walls…just wait a little longer koishii…a little longer then we'll be ready to hear."

* * *

Kaoru had quickly written a note and left it on the eating table and then had left the dojo quickly and ran to Megumi's at her fastest speed. She hated to admit it but she DID need Megumi right now. Maybe Megumi would be able to help her.

* * *

Megumi how was getting ready to close the clinic for today blinked when she saw Kaoru running towards her.

" Kaoru-chan?" Panting the girl almost tripped over a rock but Megumi caught her and asked in a worried tone, that wasn't like her, " What's wrong!"

" I…I need your help!" Megumi blinked.

" Huh?"

After telling Megumi everything about what was going on with her and Kenshin, or rather just her. Except of course that kiss…she didn't think Megumi wanted to hear that. Megumi just smirked at her.

" That's your problem?" Kaoru blinked.

" Well…YEAH!" Megumi laughed.

" Ohohohohohoho! Is that all Kaoru-chan? Here I thought someone was dying! You have nothing to worry about, your heart is just acting with your body is all." Kaoru blinked and stared at Megumi.

" What?" Megumi then began to explain to her.

" You see, you love Ken-san. But because you're still…young…" She chose to not to tease Kaoru this time because this was serious, and besides, Megumi had Sano. " your heart and body are working against you, if you will, to try to make you and Kenshin…become one." Kaoru blushed deeply.

" You mean…my body wants to…"

" Uh-huh…"

"…Why now?"

" It's natural, every young woman goes though it. I know I did." Kaoru blinked.

" You did Megumi-san?" Megumi nodded and sipped her tea.

" Hai. But it's a matter about how you deal it with it. For me I…well went around and just…got it over with." Kaoru blinked and looked at her tea and asked quietly,

" But Megumi-san…don't you need to wait until you're married?"

"…Some girls do. And some don't." She then commented,

" I have a feeling that you and Ken-san may never do it. If one of you doesn't admit their feelings. You better make the first move. But then again…you just may be too scared." Forget about not teasing her. This was just too much fun. Kaoru glared at her and said,

" I'll have you know I just got done KISSING him." Megumi's eyes widen as she spit out her tea.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" She demanded. Blushing Kaoru told her everything about the kiss. Megumi stared at her as she slowly composed herself, slowly that was. She then began to think, _'…Maybe then well get together soon…' _Megumi then said,

" Kaoru-chan, do your best. You can depend on me for support." She then gave Kaoru a bright smile. Kaoru stared at her before she looked at that smile. There was no mocking in it. It was a genuine smile. She smiled back and said,

" Thank you Megumi-san."

* * *

_**(A little more... A little more...**_

_**If I can get beside you**_

_**A little more... A little more...**_

_**Night does not continue once dawn comes**_

_**So wipe away your tears when you're feeling lonely**_

_**The glowing moon floats out into the heavens**_

_**I'm not stronger or more confident**_

_**See me smiling, look, OK?**_

_**A little more... A little more...**_

_**If I can get beside you**_

_**A little more... A little more...**_

_**Night does not continue once dawn comes)**_

* * *

Days have passed into weeks, weeks into months. Even though it was tough to be by Kenshin, after the kiss, which he didn't even know about. But Kaoru got use to it. They spent more and more time together, not that they didn't spend a lot before but this time…it felt much more different. The air between them was relaxing. Kaoru could be in a mad rage at Kenshin and want to pound him but all it took was for Kenshin to simply smiled at her and that was it. The temper that wanted to hurt him flew out the window. Plus every night…Kaoru was praying to Kami-sama for courage so that one day Kaoru would be able to tell Kenshin just how much he meant to her. She didn't know that it maybe far off in the future or even the next morning. However she did know that it WOULD happen. That was all she needed to know.

Right now Kaoru was walking with Kenshin in the busy streets shopping for tonight's dinner. He was carrying the tofu while she was carrying the vegetables.

" Tonight's dinner sounds delicious Kenshin!" Kaoru chirped happily beside him. Kenshin looked at her and smiled as well.

" Hai and it would be even better since Kaoru-dono is helping sessha that it will!" Kaoru blinked and blushed.

" Mou Kenshin!"

" Oro?" He blinked at her. She just look ahead blushing. As they walked Kenshin seemed to be…well…nervous. He was fidgeting while he looked at her every now and then on a few occasion he came close to dropping the tofu. Kaoru looked at him strangely.

" Kenshin what's wrong?"

" Oro…it's…it's nothing Kaoru-dono." He stuttered. Now Kaoru was worried.

" Kenshin you can tell me anything you know that." She spoke softly as she shifted the food she held and gently touched his arm to let him know that she was there for him. Kenshin looked at her hand and then at Kaoru and smiled.

" It's just that…sessha…has never been this happy…is all…" Kaoru's eyes widen as she then stared at him. _'The walls…' _She thought in shock. He then went on.

" Since sessha can remember he has been alone, this one's parents had died from Cholera. Being taken in by Hiko-sensei isn't really…" He frowned at the thought of his sensei. " One of the most…" He twitched remembering his childhood with the man whose true love was the bottle he kept by his side. " BEST things you could have as a child…though this one is not complaining sessha has never been happy like he is here…with his family." Kaoru looked at him and smiled softly, _'Family…' _

" When this one became known as Hitokiri Battousai this one didn't have much pleasant memories…" His eyes for a moment glazed over at the thought of his bloody past but and it almost made him stop from finishing the walls but then went on. He needed to tell her. He was going to tell her. To hell with the age difference, the wrong side of this love, he loved Kamiya Kaoru and that was all there was! She accepted him for who he was that was all he wanted in his life. That was all he needed in his life! He looked at Kaoru again with fire burning in his eyes. Kaoru blinked and thought, _'Never seen this before…' _

" However…when you took this one in. You cared for this one despite his bloody past, came after this one when he went off for Kyoto…and put yourself in danger time and time again for this one…this one came to think about a few things…I couldn't yet take the walls down yet." Kaoru's went wide. _'He said I!' _She thought. He put down the tofu and slowly walked to Kaoru.

" When you welcomed me home, I wanted to jump you right there and kiss you…because that made me realize how much I loved you." Her eyes went wide. He then neared her as he wrapped arms around her waist pulling her closer causing her to drop the food she was carrying. Violet and amber eyes were mixed as he stared deeply into Kaoru's sapphire eyes and neared her lips.

" I love you Kamiya Kaoru."

* * *

_**(A little more... A little more...**_

_**If I can get closer to your heart**_

_**A little more... A little more...**_

_**So that this moment won't end)**_

* * *

Kaoru still wrapped in Kenshin's arms slowly closed her eyes as she pulled him closer. She was still new to kissing but tried her best. Kenshin however, showed her the error of her ways by massaging her bottom lip. His teeth grazed over her sensitive skin causing her to shudder. But before Kaoru was too lost into the kiss she pulled away from Kenshin leaving him to stare after her. She looked at him without any blushing or anything. She looked directly into his amber and violet colored eyes. Worry was pouring into Kenshin quickly, like someone was filling him up like a bucket of water. Was Kaoru rejecting him? _'Kami-sama no…please…no…' _Kenshin thought.

Kaoru then smiled at him.

" I have something to say too." He blinked.

" I…love _you _as well Himura Kenshin." Kenshin's eyes went wide. Her voice sounded so sure. He knew that she loved him but he didn't expect her to say it so sure like this. There wasn't even a tingle of regret in it. All the worry he had a few seconds ago was washed away by the new wave of joy. He smiled as Kaoru walked back to him and wrapped her arms around him.

" In that case…" He leaned in once more.

" I love you too." Their lips then connected as they kissed passionately while the sun began to set.

* * *

" ORO! KENJI-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU!" Kenshin yelled as he ran around the dojo looking for his 3 year old son. It had been 4 years since that day when the sunset on his and Kaoru's confessions. Since then they had gotten married, very soon afterwards.

Kenshin still looked as young as ever. Meaning he was still sexy, even if his long fiery mane was cut off. Nothing really changed about his appearance. His skin was still as flawless as ever. But he ditched the magenta Gi, he was now wearing his red one all the time. If he didn't take better care of it he would end up ditching this one too.

Himura Kenji was Kenshin and Kaoru's 3 year old son. He was just a chibi Kenshin as everyone called him. He had a dark blue Gi that bought out his sapphire eyes that he had gotten from his mother while he had gotten his fiery man, that like his father's was years ago, was kept in a low ponytail. And…did I mention that Kenji had a favorite game? It was called. "HIDE FROM DADDY"

" Oro! KENJI-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU? MAMA'S GOING TO KILL SESSHA IF SESSHA DOESNT' FIND KENJI-CHAN!" Kenshin called as he looked up every tree.

"**_As much as I enjoy you wasting your time…why don't you just search out his ki?" _**Battousai suggested as he watched his light half. Kenshin blinked and stopped.

" Oro…" He then closed his eyes as he began to search for his son's ki. It was nearby…very near by…in fact…

Kenshin turned around and came saw his son behind his legs blinking up at him.

" Oro." Kenji repeated. Kenshin sweatdropped.

" Oro…you found a good hiding spot…"

"…Kenji-chan was behind daddy." Kenshin sweatdropped.

" ORO! Let's not tell your mother that!" Kenji just blinked and tilted his head to the side.

" Hai daddy…" Kenshin sighed in relief as he picked up Kenji and put him on his shoulders. Kenji blinked and pulled on Kenshin's hair. Kenshin winced and asked,

" Kenji-chan can you not pull sessha's hair?" His answer was Kenji's giggle while he pulled harder. Kenshin sighed but then blinked when his wife came out onto the porch.

" Kenshin, can you run to the store later we need tofu." Kaoru said as she held a black hared baby in her arms. That was Kenshin and Kaoru's second child, Kenako. Kenako was 3 months old, she had just turned it yesterday, she had her mother raven black hair and her father's violet eyes. She was still breast feeding from her mother which meant Kaoru could barely go any where without her on breast.

Kenshin looked at his wife and smiled. Since the birth of their son Kaoru had a fuller body. Her body had completed their curves, giving her a hourglass figure. Her breasts were full and as Battousai would tell, though he weren't unless you were ready to die, they fit his hands perfectly. Kaoru even had more motherly face as her hair surrounded it more. Battousai then said the Rurouni.

" **_She's our hot mama! Now…all we have to do is get Kenako away from the breast tonight and she'll be ours…ehehehe…I need some lovin'!" _**The Rurouni sweatdropped heavily but then again…that didn't sound half bad…

Kaoru walked over to her husband smiling. " Can you Kenshin?" Kenshin blinked and grinned while he said,

" Well…you know I can but it will cost you…" Kaoru blinked.

" Cost me what?" She saw amber in his eyes for a moment. She knew what that meant and she knew that she weren't get much sleep tonight. But then the violet returned as Kenshin then said,

" That will cost you one kiss."

" Eeeww!" Kenji whined on his father's shoulders. Kenshin and Kaoru blinked and then giggled while Kaoru asked,

" A kiss for tofu?" Kenshin nodded.

" That's right." Kaoru then said,

" You drive a hard bargain Himura but you got yourself a deal." She stood on her tiptoe toes as she kissed her husband softy and he kissed back. Despite their son's groans and whining complaints about getting cooties. Pulling away they chuckled as Kenshin put Kenji in his arms. Kenako had waken up and was staring at her parents.

" Oro…" She cooed softy. Kenshin smiled softly and touched his daughter's chubby cheeks gently. Kenji just grinned at his little sister. He was going to protect her just like his daddy protected his mama! Kaoru looked at her children lovingly and then at her husband. Smiling softly. While Kenji wasn't looking their lips moved closer to each other until they were one. They kissed softly and lovingly they were both lost in their bliss.

The bliss was the love of their family.

The love of their children.

The love of their friends.

And…most of all…the love they had for each other.

Pulling away they gazed back down at the future of tomorrow. Kenji and Kenako Himura.

* * *

**_(Please God, give me courage)_**

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

Kassie: O.O 22 pages! HOLY CRAP!

Viper: ((O))O(((O)))

Kassie: T.T my fingers hurt…I can't feel the bones or I CAN feel them…it still hurts…

Viper: (still in shock)

Kassie: anyway…I did this off the manga, why? Because I truly don't believe in Samurai X. I saw the ending of it and that didn't just seem…I don't think Watsuki did that part or had any part of it. I wanted to make this more happy. So that's why I did this. I would love to know what everyone who reads this thinks so please review!

Viper: (yup you guessed it shocked)

Kassie: Review for my muse who is silent now…wait that mean…SHE'S QUIET I CAN HAVE MY OWN MIND ONCE MORE! BWHAHAHA!

Viper: (twitches) You think so?

Kassie: Damn…anyway please R&R I'm dying to know what you think about this and if the song alone makes you think about Kenshin and Kaoru!

_-TennyoAkana_


End file.
